


兴尽晚回舟 11

by breezecloud



Category: Entrepreneurial Age, 创业时代
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezecloud/pseuds/breezecloud





	兴尽晚回舟 11

郭鑫年被吻得眼角发红，泪眼模糊，两条腿直抖。这吻不是他熟悉的轻怜蜜爱，而是赤裸裸地侵略和占有，仿佛雄狮行将吞噬猎物，魔鬼就要享用祭品，贵族准备强暴女奴。他的喉咙一阵刺痛，李奔腾正在忽轻忽重地啃咬他的喉结，一只手扯开他的裤子拉链，连同内裤一起往下拉。他突然有了一个荒诞至极又真切至极的念头：如果不立刻逃走，今晚这衣冠楚楚道貌岸然的家伙肯定会毁了他，吃掉他，就把他埋在此处，他这120斤从此就会在人间烟消云散，只留下他的头骨腿骨之类，供李奔腾闲来无事把玩消遣。

这念头吓坏了他，他开始拼命挣扎，活像一头掉进陷阱的羚羊，一尾撞入网罟的鱼。李奔腾把他翻过去，跨坐在他的大腿上，一只手将他的两只胳膊反剪在身后，另一只手按着他的脖颈。

『你不愿意，是吗？』他问，被欲望灼烧的声音有点沙哑。

郭鑫年的脸埋在后座那件李奔腾的外套里，熟悉的气味和身后陌生又强硬的压力激怒了他，他闷声闷气地叫道：『对，我不愿意！我他妈的不愿意！』

李奔腾沉默了片刻，突然笑了，他俯下身体，在郭鑫年耳边说：『那你为什么会来？你为什么会在这里？』

他低下头，开始吻他的脖子，舌尖在细腻紧实的，汗津津的皮肤上探索。又沿着脖子的线条向上蜿蜒，最后含住小巧的耳垂，像含着一块水果硬糖似的吸吮吞吐。郭鑫年战栗着，不知道是害怕还是兴奋，抑或二者兼有。

『你早就知道会发生什么，就像你早就知道我有多危险，可你就是不逃跑。从一开始你就知道我在诱惑你，你也任由我诱惑你，为什么？你想过吗？』

李奔腾放开对郭鑫年的箝制，拉着他坐起来，把单薄的青年抱在腿间，让他攀着自己的肩膀，又迫使他侧过脸来亲吻，一只手探进他已经被扯开的长裤，揉弄着半硬的性器。

『郭鑫年，你天生就会被危险吸引，危险的东西才让你兴奋。你其实早就期待这一天了，你一直想看看李奔腾对你隐藏的另一面，你一直想知道我能把你带到什么地方——不愿意？怎么可能。你想要我，就像我想要你一样。』

郭鑫年闭上眼睛。是，他早知道此地凶险，很有可能从此沉沦万劫不复，可他还是要来。李奔腾对他太温柔了，温柔得都快令他怀疑是不是估计有误。他甘愿冒险，唤醒了怪兽，如今又往哪里逃呢？

李奔腾的吻由强硬渐转温存，他摘下郭鑫年的眼镜，亲着他的眉毛，眼皮，睫毛，鼻梁，嘴唇，察觉到郭鑫年又开始情不自禁地回应自己，他才急切又热烈地，几乎是低声地喊道：『年年，把你给我，好吗。』

他的声音像有神秘的蛊惑力，郭鑫年猛地抓紧了他的肩膀，半硬不硬的性器竟然完全勃起了。

 

李奔腾卧室里那张黑色的大床，在灯光下像一艘神秘的方舟，正把郭鑫年载往欲望的深处。

他只穿着白色内裤，两条线条优美的腿赤裸着，有点儿紧张地蜷曲起来。李奔腾的衬衫倒还好好地在身上，只解开了头两粒扣子，露出经过长期锻炼的结实胸膛。昂藏雄伟的性器从松散的裤子里探出头，触目惊心地垂在胯下。

他身下的躯体散发着年轻人的清冽体香，因为情动而呈现粉红的色泽。两粒乳头被他舔得水涔涔的，硬得像两颗红豆。他隔着内裤含住青年的阴茎，吞吐了一会儿又放开，漂亮的形状和可观的尺寸透过湿漉漉的布料呼之欲出。

他把手伸进内裤，用拇指故意揉捏摩擦顶端的孔洞，郭鑫年吸了一口气，睁大眼睛瞪他，半是埋怨半是催促的。他笑了，慢慢地把内裤往下褪，把那青春逼人的身体中心一点点展现出来。

李奔腾不是那种对小年轻特别钟爱的中年人。他不禁欲，也不纵欲，曾经的性伙伴里也从来没有过年轻男孩——年轻人什么都没有，就是感情充沛。李奔腾并无兴致与人谈情。他相信最好的性伙伴是年龄相当，性趣相投，对彼此除了床上的表现都无好奇心的人。

但是眼前这个年轻人不一样。他太喜欢看他在高潮里得到满足的性感模样，并且以这高潮是他给的而自喜，同时也想看这个清白单纯的男孩在欲望的惊涛骇浪里沉浮。为此他可以不厌其烦地引导他，取悦他，蛊惑他。

而且对着郭鑫年，他突然就有了可笑的处子情结。那干净漂亮得像从未对人开启过的玫瑰园一样的身体让他激动，他想要这个年轻人全部的第一次，想要探索这具身体的所有密境和欢愉之地，甚至想对这所待开垦的乐园宣布个人所有权。

他倒着骑在郭鑫年身上，再次把那根干净漂亮的器官含进口中，这一次和藏书室里那一次完全不能同日而语。细致，深入，无微不至，从囊袋到顶端，都被他舔得发红，舔得水淋淋。他托起郭鑫年的大腿，开始向下舔，从会阴处一直舔到那个柔软的，随着郭鑫年的喘息而不断翕张的入口。

他很少为床伴服务到这个地步，但是他此时就想这么做。

郭鑫年想躲，却因为被他牢牢地扣住大腿和胯部而无法动弹，任由他的舌头猛烈地侵犯后穴，直到前面的性器顶端也开始吐露浊液：青年的下体又湿又热，再也控制不住地呻吟起来。

他起身跪坐在郭鑫年对面，把枕头垫在他腰臀下，曲起他的小腿，踩在自己的大腿上，让小小的后穴完全暴露在眼前。他轻柔地按揉着湿淋淋的穴口，接着食指弯曲，顶入了一个指节。

郭鑫年唔了一声，抓过另一只枕头挡住脸。

李奔腾用手指代替性器，在紧窄的秘道里进出，扩张，探索，冲撞。看着郭鑫年的肌肉因为他的动作而紧张地抖动。紧闭的洞口也变得越来越松软柔腻，像欢迎他一样微微开启。

他从床头柜取出润滑液和安全套。往手里和郭鑫年股间都挤入大量液体，透明的润滑液从股缝里蜿蜒而下，枕头上一片深色水渍。年轻人饱满的双丘和雪白的大腿内侧也都水淋淋的，在暖光中显得又美丽又淫糜。穴口一片泥泞，他的手指很轻易就再度插入，在湿成一片的窄巷里东奔西突快速抽动。很快便找到了那处敏感的软肉。郭鑫年的呻吟声立刻变得支离破碎，阴茎直挺挺地竖着，铃口欲液泫然若泣。敏感点被反复冲撞研磨，没多久他就绷紧了身体，在枕头下面哑着嗓子叫了一声射了出来。溅得李奔腾衬衫，西裤上斑斑点点，连耻毛和阴茎上都是星星白浊。

这反应太出乎李奔腾的意料，也太让他惊喜了。这具身体居然敏感到这个程度，而且很显然百分之百接纳和容忍他的亲近与侵入。

他撕开套子，给自己戴上，抱起郭鑫年的双腿，正面进入了他。

郭鑫年仍在收缩的入口，突然就遭受到了比手指更强烈的入侵，还在高潮余韵里颤抖的身体敏感得像一根绷紧的弦一样，一碰就开始鸣叫。

这不是初次进入最适合的体位，未经人事的窄径被粗暴地撑满，肠壁上的软肉惊恐地向外推拒着狰狞的头部，可李奔腾喜欢如此。

他想看到郭鑫年的表情随着他的入侵而一点点地变化。异物进入秘穴时的痛苦，被他由上而下冲撞时的难耐，他拧着的眉宇，咬紧的下唇，他都想看，可是郭鑫年一直用枕头蒙着脸，只能看到他胸脯激烈起伏，喉头上下滚动。

他伸手掀开枕头，这才发现郭鑫年满脸都是泪。是痛的，是舒服的，也是委屈的。他性经验几乎是零，第一夜就被这样开发，男性自尊受损的感觉和令人狂乱的快感混合在一起，眼泪怎么都停不住。

李奔腾一面舔他的眼泪一面哄他，勾着他的舌头和他深吻。下面反而进攻得更凶猛了。到最后几乎把他的身体翻折起来，两只手掐着他的细腰，不断撞击那一处极乐的开关。

这个体位让郭鑫年依稀地看到男性粗大的器官快速地进出他的身体，体液和润滑液在两个人的结合处飞溅，发出不堪入耳的淫乱声音。他的阴囊硬得像石头一样，性器不断触碰着小腹，他伸手想抚慰自己，还没碰到，那根弦就断了，他脑子轰得一声，巨大的快感像潮水一样漫过全身，从头皮舒服到脚趾尖，他的下腹猛烈地起伏，射得自己胸口上都是，后穴痉挛收缩个不停，李奔腾把他抱起来，托着他窄小的胯上下挺动，郭鑫年身体向后折，鼻音浓重地呻吟着『不行了，太深了……你太大了』，这抱怨像催情的春药一般，刺激得李奔腾紧紧搂住怀里的身体，把他牢牢钉在自己的性器上，浓稠的精液像子弹般射出，持续了很久才停。

 

云散雨歇，月色清明。那张黑色大床不再翻腾如黑暗的欲海，而变做了一个深沉静谧的梦。郭鑫年被折腾得精疲力尽，此刻熟睡如婴孩。五月天气转热，他身上的薄被只盖住腰腹，屁股和两条白腿都赤裸着暴露在外面。

李奔腾本来就睡得不多，浅眠一会儿就起来煮咖啡，看材料，准备早会发言。他平时精力集中，效率很高，今天却有一点走神。一是因为刚才的性事滋味美妙，如尝醴酪，二却是因为『魔晶』。

交给洛菲斯的商业计划书当然都是保密的，但是保密这种事只对大部分人成立，对于李奔腾，只要他不介意知道，就没有什么事是秘密。

他一看到『魔晶』就知道，这个创意绝对不只是『手机对讲机』那么简单。就像十年前没有人会料想到，他的麒麟能变成全世界用户量最大的即时通讯工具一样。所有轻视『魔晶』的人都是愚蠢和短视的，他相信老练狡猾如彭学武，一定会全力支持洛菲斯投资『魔晶』。他一点都不担心郭鑫年的面谈，他担心的是之后的事情。

麒麟发展到今天，用户量在一步步接近饱和，流量比起高速发展的前十年已经小了很多，为了吸引用户，这个聊天软件装载了太多额外功能，变得越来越臃肿不堪，迟早会被新的工具冲击和代替。那会是『魔晶』吗？如果郭鑫年愿意为自己所用，魔晶就不是威胁。如果他不愿意呢？如果魔晶拿到a轮融资，b轮融资，变成别人手里的一把利剑，砍向麒麟呢？

让魔晶活还是让魔晶死，这是一个问题。要它死，可惜。要它活，卧榻之侧岂容他人酣睡？有意思的是，此人不仅在他卧榻之侧酣睡，还在他身下辗转呻吟，共赴高唐，和他一起相拥而眠呢。想到郭鑫年种种隐忍动人的情态，他下腹滚过一阵热流，鏖战半夜的性器又复苏了。

他放下材料，跨上床，从身后搂住沉睡的青年，手指探入那仍然潮湿松软的甬道里，扩张了几下就从后面又一次侵入了他。郭鑫年在睡梦里被他贯穿顶弄，意识尚未清醒，欲望已经来袭，他睡意朦胧地转过头，李奔腾立刻含住了他的嘴唇。

万劫不复，再难回头。他模模糊糊地想到这八个字。


End file.
